


HEAL

by RavenAshBlack



Series: It All Started With A One-Shot [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Healer Midoriya Izuku, I mean he heals people, Ingenium is still a hero, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Minor Character Death, Mysterious Healer, No X men knowledge needed, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Sir Nighteye is alive, Temporary Character Death, Toogata Mirio Has a Quirk, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, X gene, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAshBlack/pseuds/RavenAshBlack
Summary: Nighteye knew he was supposed to die. He saw it in his vision. He felt it the moment the spike stabbed through his stomach. He knew he wouldn't make it... So why did he wake up to a fully healed body?Recovery Girl smiled at the newly healed hero. It seems like the Mystery Healer strikes once again.Mirio thought he lost his quirk forever. That was before a hand grabbed his own and helped him stand back up.Izuku knew he would have to tell his class about his... special ability. It's just; he couldn't imagine it going this way.In which Izuku wasn't born with a quirk, but an x gene.(No X Men knowledge needed.)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Toogata Mirio
Series: It All Started With A One-Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934827
Comments: 22
Kudos: 460
Collections: RandomFanfictionsE.g.Anime





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_the_reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_the_reader/gifts).



> This was just an idea that I started with a series of messages to my friend that turned into a full-blown one-shot.  
> Dedicated to her, who let me dump all my ideas and issues without complaint. ^-^
> 
> I hope you like it! ^-^

The pounding of feet hitting the tiled floor filled the air, the heroes running around searching for the villains infiltrating the building. A dark figure slipped passed them, ducking into rooms and hiding in the shadows as they sneaked passed the heroes and nurses making rounds around the floors. The figure was in search of something, eyes darting from room plate to another, trying to locate their target.

The figure’s steps halted in front of a private room. They slipped passed the door, the beeping of machines heard the moment the figure entered. They seemed to hesitate at the horrendous sight. A man lay in the bed, countless wires connected to his body in an attempt to keep him breathing. Their eyes zeroed on the giant hole where the man’s abdomen should have been, giant tubes keeping his body alive.

They took a silent step forward, hand slowly reaching for the prone man. They took another step, then another until they stood by his side. The figure took a deep breath, then reached forward.

* * *

It was raining outside. That was the first thing the man noticed as he paced around the private room provided. His shoulders tensed whenever a shriek pierced through the otherwise silent air. The man paused as a hand patted his shoulder, making him turn to look at a set of kind brown eyes.

“It’s okay, Hisashi. She’s going to be alright.” Hisashi bit his lip but nodded in response. He sat down beside the brunette, steeling his nerves as he waited. He knew his friend was right; after all, the man knew what he was doing. Hisashi’s eyes turned to a blond woman sitting across them, a baby wrapped in her arms.

“It’s just… You know?” Hisashi spoke, his foot tapping random rhythms on the tiled floor. The woman rolled her eyes at him before going back to her baby.

“I understand. But just so you know, it is worth the wait.”

Before the man could answer, the door to the room opened, showing a doctor who wore a huge grin. The trio stood up to meet her, eager to hear the news.

“It was successful.” She answered their eager faces. “Congratulations.” With that, she left.

The three surged forwards, entering the now quiet room. Hisashi paused at the sight, his tired wife lovingly caressing the small face of his newborn son. The greenette seemed to notice them enter, for she raised her head and smiled at them in greeting.

“Oh my gosh, Inko!!” Mitsuki whisper shouted as she looked at her nephew. The boy had some curls that looked black at first glance but were a dark shade of green. The women cooed at the baby’s chubby cheeks as the infant scrunched his nose at the noise.

“Come on, Hisashi. Go see your son.” Hisashi turned to his friend, Masaru, who just smiled encouragingly at him. His eyes crinkled as he motioned for the man to go.

“Hello, little one.” Hisashi couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he carefully cradled the sleeping infant.

“Hi, Izuku.” Izuku was the name the couple chose when they discovered that they were having a boy. It was a name that meant so much for Hisashi. It was his grandfather’s name.

Hisashi’s eyes widened as the baby in his arms wrinkled his nose. The chatting noises of the two women stopped. Everyone in the room watched with bathed breath as Izuku’s eyelids slowly opened. They gasped in surprise at the emerald eyes that seemed to be glowing in the dim room.

“Is it me, or are his eyes glowing?” Mitsuki asked, taking another step to have a closer look.

“It looks like a cat’s eye at night,” Inko mentioned thoughtfully, staring at her baby’s eyes.

“Tapetum lucidum.” The trio turned to the brunette. He shrugged.

“That’s what they call the layer above the cat’s eyes. It’s what makes their eyes seem to glow. I’m confused. The room is dim… Where and why could he have those eyes?” Hisashi smiled.

“Oh. Maybe Izuku got it from my mother. She had cat attributes.” The other couple stared at him in surprise.

“What?”

“Is that why you purr?”

“I WHAT?!”

* * *

Mirai’s vision was swimming. He couldn’t see; everything was blurry, leaving him confused. His unfocused eyes then caught sight of something. Was it glowing? What was it?

His brows furrowed as he tried to concentrate on the glow. The glowing object then approached him, lightly touching his forehead. He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. Mirai felt his body slowly relax. The pain he was feeling was slowly disappearing. The light massages the glowing hand gave his head felt so relaxing, lulling him to sleep.

The last thing the green-haired man saw before he gave in to the dark was a pair of kind glowing eyes smiling at him.

* * *

Inko couldn’t believe her eyes. Her hands were shaking as she read through the letter that arrived that morning. Her green eyes started to water. She knew that what her husband was doing was dangerous. Ever since he confessed everything, she knew that the chance of losing him was high. But nothing could prepare her for this. It was too early, too soon. Their son just turned four! He was so young! They barely started! Their family was supposed to be happy! To last! But now he’s gone!

“Mommy?” Inko’s eyes widened. She dropped the letter on the table and reached for her son. She could feel his body tense as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Mommy? What’s wrong?” Inko tightened her hug and bit her lip. She didn’t want it to be like this.

“Mommy? Where’s daddy?” Tears started to fall off Inko’s eyes as she hugged the boy closer.

Izuku was confused. Is mommy crying? Why is she crying? Where’s daddy?

“Honey,” Green eyes met emerald as her voice cracked with the news.

“Daddy’s gone.”

* * *

Yellow eyes slowly opened. The man blinked his eyes, clearing his blurry vision. His eyes scanned the room, noting the fact that he was alone. He then noticed the countless machines by his bedside, wires dangling on the floor.

“What?” He asked, moving his body to sit down. He moved his legs over the bed when the realization hit him. Where was the pain?

“What the?” The man scanned his body. There were bandages on his chest, but there was no pain. His hand touched his abdomen, where the big hole was supposed to be.

“Did they heal me? No… They said they tried all they could… What happened?”

“Sir?!” He lifted his head to see people standing by the door.

“Mirio? Toshinori? What happened?” Snapping out of his reverie, the doctor checked him over. The man answered every question truthfully, noting the fact that they didn’t seem to know what happened.

“Your vitals are stable; your wounds are all healed, no scars… When did this happen?” The doctor exclaimed with shock. It was true. Sasaki looked as good as new. As if he wasn’t just lying there on the hospital bed and dying hours before.

“Do you know what happened?” Toshinori asked his friend. Mirio was busy crying, grateful by the fact that his mentor was safe and healthy. Eraserhead seemed to have had an emergency, congratulating the other man before leaving.

“Glowing…” He mumbled, trying to remember what he saw in his delirious state.

“Glowing?” He looked up.

“Yes. I remember waking up delirious. I remember seeing something glowing and touching me before I lost consciousness. I then woke up like this.”

“I see.” They all turned to see the others arrive. It was recovery who spoke, her face relaxed with a smile.

“He came.” Everyone turned to her in confusion.

“Who?” Her face lit up.

“Oh! I forgot they kept the news low! You see, there is this healer who comes and goes, visiting patients in ICU’s and healing them. He heals patients that I could do nothing more to save like your case. He was only identified as a male with a quirk that glows whenever he heals someone. If I am not mistaken, the most recent cases before you were Toshinori and Iida Tensei.” All Might coughed.

“What?” Recovery Girl raised a brow.

“You didn’t notice?” The blond shook his head. The older woman sighed. She then looked at them with a smile.

“Whoever he is, bless his heart. He gives hope to people who have given up. And thanks to him, we still have you.

* * *

“Quirkless?” Izuku’s toy dropped to the ground.

“I’m so sorry, Izuku. I’m so sorry.”

* * *

“What happened? Are you okay?” Tenya turned. He didn’t realize his friend had followed him. He plastered a smile on his face, not wanting to worry him.

“It’s okay! I will have to withdraw in the competition to check on my brother. Thank you for your consideration.” The blue-haired boy informed the other, his voice cracking at the end. Eyes stared at him; he felt like they stared directly in his soul.

“It’s okay. Everything will turn out alright.” With a final wave, the boy left to see his older brother.

“Mom? Is there something wrong? Is nii-san alright?” Tenya’s voice asked with concern the moment he saw her. Her face was one of devastation like she was carrying a heavy load. She grabbed his shoulder and brought him in for a hug. Though confused, Tenya wrapped his arms around her.

“Mom?” The woman just sobbed.

“He can’t be a hero anymore?” Tenya whimpered, his eyes filled with fear. His mother nodded, tears running down her face.

“He had nerve damage; he can’t move his legs anymore.” Tenya bit his lip. He couldn’t imagine a world where his brother wasn’t a hero. He was his hero… Why did this happen to him?

“I-! Mrs. Iida!” They both turned to the surprised voice of the doctor who came to check on his brother. He was rushing over to them, his face filled with surprise.

“Is… Is there something wrong?” She hesitantly asked as they rose to meet him. Tenya fidget on his seat, worry taking over his features. Did something happen to his brother? Was he okay?

“It’s a miracle!” The man exclaimed. “You might want to see this.” The doctor led them to his brother’s room, where they heard his laughing voice. The voice was full of happiness. They rushed inside just to be met by a pleasant surprise.

“I can walk! Mom! Tenya! I’m okay!” Tenya froze by the door. In front of him was his brother. He had a healthy glow in his skin, a far cry from the pale gray it had hours before. He had a massive smile on his face, his eyes crinkling. Tenya’s eyes stared at him; his mouth gaped in shock. He… He was standing! Both Iida’s rushed forward and dragged the newly healed hero into their arms. The three were smiling, laughing in relief.

“I’m going to give your father a call.” He heard his mother’s voice say before the clicking of the door was heard. Tenya was still in his brother’s arms, refused to let go.

“What happened? They told us you had no more chance to walk!” He interrogated the moment he let go. He was met with a closed-lip smile, a grateful, genuine smile.

“I… All I remembered was glowing. A pair of kind, glowing eyes. Their hand, which was also glowing, brush gently through my hair… That’s all I remember, Tenya.” The boy stared at his brother with creased brows. Glowing?

“Whoever they were… I know they healed me. And I’m grateful. They saved me, Tenya.” The blue-haired boy wrapped his arms around his brother, silently thanking the mysterious healer who saved his brother.

* * *

“Ouch.” Izuku frowned when he picked himself up from the ground. The other boy laughed at him, calling him weak and clumsy. He just shook his head and walked away, wanting to be alone.

“Oh. It’s bleeding.” His knees were wounded, scrapped when he fell. Izuku gently brushed his finger over it, removing dirt that stuck to his skin. His eyebrows knitted in confusion when his finger finished cleaning, there was no wound.

“What?” He brushed the second knee with his fingers and got the same result. His eyes sparkled in excitement.

“I got my quirk!”

* * *

“I… What do you mean, I’m a recent case? I have never met him.” Toshinori asked the elderly healer, who sighed in exasperation.

“I noticed that among the others, you were a special case.” Nighteye stared at the woman.

“How is he a special case? Is it because he didn’t notice? Or perhaps they could not heal him properly? But considering my case, Toshinori’s should be possible since he and I lost organs.” He muttered. He turned to look at his side and saw his student sitting quietly. Was something wrong with Mirio?

“Did you notice that your monthly check-up turned to weekly?” Recovery Girl asked the retired symbol who had a finger on his chin.

“Yes. You said you found something and wanted to monitor me? You didn’t elaborate.” Toshinori mumbled, his eyes meeting the woman.

“Toshinori… Were there times that you came in contact with anyone and felt better? Someone you have constant contact with. Anyone you didn’t have before? It must have started a couple of months before you came to UA.” She asked him, her face somewhat hopeful.

“I…” He paused, his face dawning in realization.

“I trained Young Midoriya for ten months before UA. After four months, he would hug me whenever we met… I always felt better after his hugs, but I thought it was because he was like a son to me.” He blushed at his last statement. Everyone stared in surprise. Could the greenette be the mysterious healer? Recovery girl’s eyes widened as she snapped her fingers.

“That explains why his injuries always seemed to look bad but just minor when he comes to me! He partially heals them!” The elder made happy noises as she muttered under her breath.

“But why hide it?” Nighteye’s voice asked as he absorbs the info. Midoriya saved him. The boy who proved his visions wrong.

“It’s…” The others turned to the teenager seated by the healed man. He was biting his lip as if debating something.

“Mirio?” His eyes met his mentor’s. The boy sighed and sent a quiet apology to the younger.

“It was to keep him safe.”

* * *

“IZUKU!” All he felt were arms wrapping around his torso before there was the pain. Izuku winced, his wounds slowly healing from whatever had happened.

“Mom?” His body froze. What happened? Where was his mom?

“Mom?” He called as he stood. He then noticed several people gathered, shouting to call an ambulance. Walking closer, he inspected the scene. One man was checking over something… Was that a body?

“MOM!” He screamed the moment he recognized the person. He rushed towards her, ignoring the woman calling for him. All the mattered to him was his mom and his mom only.

His arms wrapped around her, and he screamed, the area instantly overcome by a blinding light.

* * *

Shouta groaned as he sat up. He stretched his back, earning an audible crack. His eyes wandered around the room. Was he in the infirmary? Why was he here? What happened?

He turned to his side and saw his fellow hero lying on the bed, bandages wrapped around her whole form. He also, he realized, was dressed head to toe in bandages. He scrunched his brows in confusion, focusing as he tried to remember.

What-

USJ. Villains. Students. Protect. Hurt. Black. Light.

He held his head in surprise. He remembered the field trip to USJ, how they were attacked, and how he fought them alone to protect the children. Then the pain of being slammed into concrete, before everything went black.

Light? What was that?

“Aizawa-senpai?” The black-haired man turned to the now sitting form of thirteen. She was looking at her arms before turning to look at him.

“I’m not in pain… What happened?” Shouta shook his head. He also noticed the fact that even though wrapped in bandages, he felt fine. He couldn’t even feel the usual sting of his dry eye.

“Do you remember anything?” He asked as he slowly unwrapped his face and neck. The heroine did the same, pausing at a memory.

“I remember the light, or was it glowing?” Shouta paused and stared at her. He remembered that. He thinks he even felt someone comb their fingers through his hair.

“I was in pain; then I saw the glow, then I woke up here.” She said with a frown.

“I see you both are awake.” Shouta’s shoulder’s tensed, startled by the voice of the healer.

“Recovery Girl, what happened?” Thirteen asked. The woman just smiled at them, causing them to relax.

“It seems like someone graced us with a visit.”

* * *

“Mirio-senpai.” The blond teen turned to the greenette who was looking at him in worry and… nervousness?

“If this is about one for all-,” The boy shook his head.

“What’s wrong, Midoriya?” He asked, sitting on the side of his bed. He watched as the boy bit his lip as if contemplating something. A pair of emeralds looked up and met his eyes with burning determination.

“Would you believe me if I told you there was a way to get your quirk back?” His brows raised. Was there a way? He searched his kohai’s face, but all he saw was honesty.

“Is… Is there a way?” He whispered. Don’t get him wrong; he would love to get his quirk back! It’s just…

“I…” Midoriya hesitated before he sighed.

“Would you like to listen to a story?”

* * *

“Midoriya-kun! I thought you weren’t supposed to be back yet! Are you okay?” Izuku turned to see the class rep walking towards him, worry evident on his face.

“I’m fine, Iida-kun.” He smiled as he and his friend walked towards the dormitories. Izuku let the other talk about his brother, smiling at the happiness radiating from the other.

“Midoriya? What are you doing here?” The two paused at the sight of their teacher, who was standing at the entrance. Izuku opened his mouth to answer, but instincts got the better of him. He grabbed Iida and his teacher and pulled them down, narrowly evading the surprise attack. The moment he saw who their attacker was, he couldn’t help but snarl.

“Oh~ You dodged.” The woman whined, motioning for her sword that came flying back to her—a mutant.

“Why are you here?” He hissed at the red-clad woman. He could feel the confused stares directed at him, but he paid them no mind. There was a threat in front of him, a threat to his family.

“You know why I’m here, Izuku. I’m here to finish what I started.” Izuku raised a brow, his stance still low.

“Oh? Finish what? Me?” He taunted, a smirk forming on his face. He took a second to appreciate how her face scrunched in anger.

“If my memory serves me right, as it always does, you’re just alive because I let you.” He mocked, dodging the weapons slashing at him.

“You brat!” She screamed, taking out more knives.

“It’s been what, four years? I bet you just found me because of the sports festival.” He chuckled, dodging the onslaught of knives.

“Shut up!” She screamed as she motioned her knives around him. She then smirked, her eyes filled with glee. Izuku’s eyes widened as he turned to see a knife flying towards his friend.

“IIDA!” He watched as his teacher tried to reach for the frozen student, only to catch a bloody, motionless body. Izuku’s eyes widened as he stared at the scene. His teacher cradled the fallen body, trying and failing to put pressure on the slash wound on his neck.

“HA! Who’s strong now? HAHAHAHA!” Green eyes turned to the woman with contempt. She stopped laughing when she noticed how the sky darkened, the boy’s body crackling with green power. Her head turned to the side the moment his form disappeared, a punch sending her feet away. The series of attacks didn’t end there. She had no time to use her knives as her body was tossed around like a ragdoll. She felt her body freeze as she was raised off the ground by her neck. The boy’s eyes were glowing a deep green, something akin to lightning dancing around his body.

“It seems like you’ve forgotten my heritage.” Her eyes teared up in horror as he smiled at her. His smile was so wrong, showing too many teeth. His hand tightened around her neck, making her choke. He flew higher, his body glowing brighter.

“I let you go before because I was young. I believed in second chances, but you’ve run my patience dry.” He said, voice cold. The woman only had a second to stare in fear before her whole existence faded into nothingness.

With a sigh, Izuku let himself bathe in the now shining sun before letting himself drop.

* * *

Shouta’s heart hammered in his chest. He gritted his teeth in frustration as his hands kept the pressure on the bleeding wound. His body tensed at the noises, but he ignored it in favor of saving the boy in front of him. The problem child could handle it. After seeing him defeat Overhaul, he knew he had this.

His eyes were raised at the sudden landing of the greenette. His eyes were glassy as he stared at his fallen friend. Shouta bit his lip. Recovery Girl was still in the hospital. They were losing time; he lost too much blood.

“Midoriya-,” He started, dreading the news he was about to deliver. The boy ignored him, taking Iida’s body from him.

“What are you-?” Grey eyes widened as a familiar glow emitted from the greenette’s hands, grabbing hold of the wound. His eyes stared as the once open wound slowly closed, not even leaving a scar.

“Sensei,” Glowing emerald eyes met him; a pleading look sent his way.

“Okay. Let’s get him inside.”

Shouta had a lot of questions, but they could wait.

* * *

Izuku bit his lip. The heroes in the hospital caught on. They knew. He didn’t blame Mirio for telling them; it was quite the opposite. His gaze turned to his teacher seated across of him, asking Iida questions and checking his vitals. He knew they had a lot of questions, questions he was willing to answer. His mother was safe, being in America for a small business trip.

The greenette instinctively stood when he heard people entering. His class was here; all they have to wait for was the other pros.

“What’s wrong?”

“Wait… IIDA-KUN! IS THAT BLOOD?”

“OMG ARE YOU OKAY?”

Eraserhead glared at them, his hair raising at the usage of his quirk.

“Settle down. We will answer all your questions, just sit down.” The class nodded and sat around the common room, faces filled with worry. Izuku met the ruby eyes of his childhood friend whose brows were furrowed in question. The greenette nodded, the small quirk of lips an answer. The blond nodded, sitting next to him.

“So, you gonna tell ‘em?” Izuku sighed nodding.

“I have no choice. Iida-kun got injured.” The other snorted. Kacchan’s experience wasn’t pleasant. The older found out when he saved him from being kidnapped; they were eleven. The red-eyed boy’s hands were raw from using his quirk, prompting Izuku to heal them. The shock on his face was funny. He still used it to tease the other at times.

“Young Midoriya?” Izuku raised his head and met his mentor’s kind gaze. The encouraging smile on his face made his body relax. The presence beside him grounded him, keeping his nervousness at bay.

“I… Let’s start from the beginning.” He told them about how he was diagnosed as quirkless, how he discovered he could heal, and how his mother explained that he got it from his father. He explained that it wasn’t a quirk, that his father was a part of another race that lived with supernatural powers that existed way before quirks. Izuku felt Kacchan’s hand held his when he reached the accident, where he first healed a major injury. He had tears falling down his cheeks when he described how it happened.

Izuku looked up and saw the smile on Recovery Girl’s face when he told them about how he would go to hospitals and heal the critical patients. He thinks he saw a smirk on his adviser’s face and a gleeful expression on the principal when he said he learned how to stealthily enter and hack the cameras to delete his footage.

He heard the class gasp when he told them about USJ and how he had to slip pass Hound Dog just to heal the two injured heroes. He made eye contact with Iida when he spoke about his brother. He looked at his lap when he disclosed that he had to call in a friend to distract the heroes in order to heal Sir Nighteye. Mirio took over part of the story, telling them how Izuku approached him and gave him his quirk back.

“How about the villain from earlier? Who was she?” Izuku scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle.

“She’s one of those hunting my kind… She found out about me when her group was supposed to kidnap me, and I healed Kacchan even though I was injected with quirk suppressants…” Katsuki winced at the memory but smirked when he remembered how he saw Izuku punch her in the face.

He finished his tale, hands shaking anxiously for their reaction.

“Young Midoriya?” He slowly looked up, surprised at the smiling faces directed on him.

“You were a hero before coming here! That’s so manly!”

“Woah! That’s so OP!”

“He’s so cool!”

“You’d be a great hero!”

“Thank you for healing Thirteen and me.”

“Thank you, young man, for your service.”

“Thank you for healing my brother and me.” Izuku yelped in shock when Iida bowed in front of him in a perfect 90-degree angle. He waved his hands, red-faced at the motion.

“Thank you, Midoriya. For saving my life.” The greenette looked up to meet the face of Nighteye, who was smiling gratefully at him. Emerald eyes moved and met blue. Tears fell from his eyes as his mentor’s words engraved themselves into his heart.

“Thank you for saving us, Young Midoriya. We are very proud of you.”


	2. SUGGESTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some... announcements?

Okay, so, a lot of you asked if I would continue this, and I would... I'm just not sure when I would be able to update since I have school, and taking care of your younger brother and dealing with an older one is hard, especially if they are childish like WHY.

LOL, that was TMI

Anyways!!! If you would want to suggest scenes, feel free to leave a comment! I would love to have more ideas to add!

It can be outrageous if you want.

If your idea has no connection with the main concept, but you would still like to see it, I would just mention that it isn't canon (here).

OKay! That's kind of it. Sorry if you expected an update, LOL.

I'll try my best to write! 

Thanks for reading!!

Stay Safe~

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the mistakes.
> 
> Why didn't Aizawa do something to help Izuku?  
> -He was still injured from the raid.
> 
> Why didn't Iida move away or dodge?  
> -He was in shock and reliving the stain encounter since the OC is dressed in red and fights with knives. Trauma, guys.
> 
> ::: Bet you could see the part where my brain turned into mush from school...
> 
> Feel free to ask questions... I may have thought about this way too much.


End file.
